DannyTimmy Power Hour: Heroes Unite
by X-Chick303
Summary: Completely unoriginal title. Timmy sees Danny Phantom on the news, and he and his friends end up going to Amity Park! Meanwhile, Vlad Plasmius enlists the help of Mr. Crocker to help him capture a fairy!
1. Part 1

**This the first non-Marvel thing I've done in awhile. I hope it turns out okay. And the character Libra is an OC. I don't own any of Butch Hartman's shows! And this takes place before Phantom Planet.**

* * *

><p>"I'm going to ask one more time, Libra," Vlad Plasmius growled and yanked the chaincollar around Libra's neck. "You are an all-knowing ghost, so you surely know a way for me to meet my goals. Tell me how!"

The robed ghost woman, her hood covering her face, got up off the floor while grunting in pain. "Fine. I'll tell you if you promise to leave my library."

She floated over to a bookshelf and grabbed a pink book. When she opened it, holograms of winged creatures popped out of it. "There. These are your solution."

Vlad looked in wonder. "What are these creatures?"

"These are fairy godparents. When a child is exceptionally miserable, they are granted these creatures as companions. The fairies are obliged to grant the child's every wish," Libra answered.

Vlad gave her a blank look. "So?"

She rolled her eyes. "So, these things are nuclear reactors for magic! If you were to capture one, you would have the power to rule the world, or whatever it is fruit loops like to do in their extended free time."

"That's an excellent idea! With these creatures, I can not only take over the world, but extract my revenge on Danny Phantom and Jack Fenton." Vlad rubbed his hands together. "Now all I have to do is capture a **FAIRY**_(spaz)_** GOD **_(spaz) _**PARENT**!"

He paused, and Libra gave him a weird look. "Uh, I don't know where that came from, but if I ever do it again, hit me."

Libra took out an oar.

"Not now!" Vlad shouted. "What I need to do now is find these fairies. Where are they?"

"In Fairy World. But it's almost impossible to get there. The easiest thing you could do is find some miserable child and take his fairies," Libra suggested. She had Plasmius bring her over to a computer. "According to this fairy-hunting web site, there is a fairy tracking expert named Denzel Crocker in Dimmsdale, California."

"That's fine. Come along, Libra. We have fairies to capture," Vlad said happily.

As he dragged her out of the Ghost Library, she sighed and said, "Why do I have a feeling this is going to be some half-baked crossover written by a cartoon obsessed teenager?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Scene diverts to a stage. A hand places down a pink boom box.)<strong>

_Timmy was an average kid, that no one understands._

_Mom and Dad and Vicky always giving him demands-_

**(A green ray blasts the boom box, turning it into ash. It's replaced by a more high-tech one.)**

_Yo, Danny Fenton was just fourteen, when his parents built a very strange machine._

_It was designed to view a world unseen-_

**(The high-tech box is turned into a rat. It's replaced with a different boom box.)**

_Wands and wings!_

_Floaty crowny things!_

_Odd parents, Fairly Odd Parents-_

**(The box is sucked into the ghost thermos. It is replaced.)**

_And it was then Danny knew what he had to do,_

_He had to stop all the ghosts that were comin through,_

_He's here to fight, for me and you-_

**(The boom box is turned into a bird. It is replaced.)**

_It flips your lid, when you are a kid_

_With Fairly Odd Parents!_

**(This boom box is hit with with a missile. Timmy stomps out angrily, gripping a wand. Danny also stomps out, clutching the Fenton-Bazooka. At the same time, they blast at each other, then creating a sign that says "Timmy/Danny Power Hour." They boys get up face to face, then the sign falls on them. Wanda and Cosmo appear, then suck the screen away with the Fenton Thermos.)**

* * *

><p>The scene shows Timmy's house. Timmy is watching a TV news report in his room.<p>

"We still have no information on this elusive 'Danny Phantom.' But many people wonder: is he a hero, or a menace?" the anchorman said.

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof popped out of the fishbowl.

"Timmy is watching the news? Usually when Vicky's about to babysit, he's screaming in terror and hiding underneath his bed," Wanda said.

"I know! And I poofed vulture on him! It's been pecking at his head for half an hour and he hasn't even noticed!" Cosmo agreed.

Wanda folded her arms. "So? A vulture has been pecking at your head for_ two_ hours and you still haven't noticed."

Cosmo looked up, and sure enough, there was a vulture. "Well, I'm an idiot. What's his excuse?_ Having beaver teeth_? _Wearing a silly pink hat_? _Global warming_?"

Poof floated over to Timmy and made the vulture disappear. "Poof poof?"

Timmy looked up. "Oh, hey guys. I was watching a news report on this guy named Danny Phantom from a place called Amity Park. Man, I wish I could have ghost powers." He paused. "Could I wish for that?"

Wanda poofed up _Da Rules_. "Nope. Sorry, sweetie. Giving you ghost powers would be like killing you, and the rules say we can't do that."

Cosmo looked away from a medieval ax he had been sharpening. "We can't?"

Wanda made the book disappear. "Besides, it wouldn't be a good idea. Ghosts and fairies don't mix."

Timmy raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"It's because we exist in completely different worlds. Them in the Ghost Zone, and us in Fairy World. And they hate our magic, since it's so much more powerful than their ecto-energy," Cosmo explained. The others stared at him in shock, because that was probably the smartest thing he had ever said. Cosmo floated there for a minute then picked up a napkin. "You know, I still haven't figured out how to use one of these." He began banging it against his head. "Ow, ow, ow!"

Timmy considered what he said. "Hmm, Ghost Zone, eh? Could we go there?"

"Not by usual means of poofing there, but sometimes natural portals open up now and then, connecting our worlds. But they're extremely unstable! They close almost as soon as they open! You'd have to be even more of a moron than Cosmo to want to go through one!" Wanda replied.

Cosmo nodded. "Yup, and no one is more of a moron than me!"

* * *

><p>"Hey everyone! I just invented a device that tracks natural ghost portals!" Jack Fenton shouted. The scene is now at Fenton Works.<p>

Danny, Jazz, and Maddie looked up from the kitchen table and their breakfast. Maddie smiled. "That's great, honey."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, it is great. I can't wait to go through one! My Porta-Tracker senses ecto-energy. And where there's ecto-energy, there's ghosts! And where there's ghosts, there's portals!"

He turned on his device, and it began clicking. It began clicking loudly as it got to Danny.

"_Ghost detected. You'd have to be a complete moron not to see it,_"the device said in an electronic voice.

Danny smiled nervously.

Jack frowned. "Weird. I don't see any ghosts, or portals. I guess it's back to the drawing board." He picked up a napkin. "And while I'm at it, I can finally learn how to use this!" He began to bang it against his head. "Ow, ow, ow!"

Maddie sighed and led Jack down to the basement.

Danny let out a sigh of relief. "That was too close for comfort."

Jazz took a bite of cereal. "You know, it wouldn't be so much of a hassle if you just told them."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Really, Jazz? Do you not hear Dad's "rip that Danny Phantom apart molecule by molecule" speeches? I'd rather not risk it." He got up from his chair. "Anyway, I'm going to go hang out with Sam and Tucker. We figured since no ghosts have attacked in awhile, we'd take advantage of it and go see a movie."

"No ghosts have attacked? Not even the Box Ghost?" Jazz asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Even Vlad hasn't shown up. And like I said, I'm taking advantage of the peace. Later." Danny strolled out the front door.

Jazz watched him go with a sad look on her face. "You should still tell Mom and Dad."

Then, as if on cue, Maddie's voice rang up from the basement. "Jazz? Could you come down here and help me teach your father how to use a napkin?"

Jazz sighed and went to do so.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Crocker's house. The Crock-pot has just finished his own invention.<p>

"At last! I have perfected my fairy tracker! With it, I can finally track down and capture **FAIRY**_ (spaz)_** GOD **_(spaz) _**PARENTS**!" Crocker spazzed.

"Denzel? Are you monologuing to yourself again?" his mother called up.

"Leave me alone, Mother! One day, I'm going to capture a fairy! Then you'll see!" he shouted.

"Well, if you want to do something useful, come down here and help try on some dresses I made," his mother called up again.

Crocker groaned and went back to his tracker. But after a moment, someone phased through his wall. (Three guesses who. The first two don't count.)

Crocker gasped. "Who are you? And how did you go through my seemingly solid wall?"

"I am Vlad Plasmius," he boasted.

Libra cleared her throat.

He sighed. "And this is my current assistant, Libra."

Libra waved. "What's up?"

Crocker turned around. "A ghost who wants to rule the world and his sarcastic assistant show up through my wall?" he muttered to himself. "This is could only be the work of **FAIRY**_ (spaz)_** GOD **_(spaz) _**PARENTS**!"

Vlad and Libra stared at him weirdly.

"Hey, Plasmius, didn't you do that exact same thing a few hours ago?" Libra asked.

Vlad shushed her and went back to Crocker. "I can assure you, fairies have nothing to do with my ghostly form. But why I came to you is fairy-related. As you know, fairies have an unbelievable amount of magic. I want to capture some fairies, and harness their power to further my goals. Your website said that you were a fairy-hunting expert, so I'd like to enlist your help."

Crocker got in his face. "Wait a minute! I want to catch a fairy so that _I_ can further _my_ goals! Why should I help you?"

Vlad held up a huge wad of cash.

Crocker took it. "Oh, _this_ is why." He grabbed some gear and called down the stairs, "Mother! I'm going out!"

"Is there a girl involved?" his mom asked.

Crocker looked at Libra, who was technically a girl. "Uhh, yes?"

"Finally! Be home by ten!" his mom called up happily.

Crocker turned back to the ghosts. "Quick! To the Unsuspecting Van!" He raced down the stairs.

Libra crossed her arms. "Congrats, Plasmius. You put the fate of your plan in the hands of a 40-year-old lunatic who's ear is on his neck and lives with his mother."

* * *

><p>Timmy paced. "What if I wished for ghost-<em>like<em> powers? Would that work?"

Wanda looked in Da Rules. "Nope. It would still be like killing you." She paused. "And yes, Cosmo, we're not allowed to do that."

Cosmo tossed aside his medieval flail. "Dang it."

All of a sudden, lightning crashed. A picture of smiling people began to frown.

Cosmo looked out the window. "Vicky's here!" Some flowers screamed and died. "And she brought the buzz saw!"

Poof began crying. Wanda held him.

"The buzz saw? Oh man, she only brings that when she's in a _really_ bad mood!" Timmy panicked. "Quick, to the Emergency Escape Pod to Amity Park!"

The group rushed into the escape pod, which popped out of the floor.

"And you said an escape pod to Amity Park was a dumb wish!" Cosmo and Timmy laughed at Wanda.

Wanda simply rolled her eyes as the pod took off. After a few minutes, the pod landed. Our heroes were now in Amity Park.

Timmy jumped out. "I can't believe it! I'm in Amity Park! This so cool, and... now I'm bored. Where are all the ghosts?"

"Considering the work Danny Phantom does, they're all probably in the Ghost Zone," Wanda replied.

"Poof poof," Poof agreed.

"Darn it! I really wanted to see some ghosts while I was here," Timmy whined.

"Why don't you wish that all the ghosts were out here?" Cosmo suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Timmy said.

"That's a horrible idea!" Wanda disagreed. "Some ghosts are really mean and dangerous! You'd be endangering this whole town! And... what I'm saying is going in one ear and out the other, isn't it?"

"It's been that way since the day we got married, baby!" Cosmo said, pulling her close.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Timmy said.

"With us? A lot of things," Wanda deadpanned. But her words went unheeded.

"I wish that all the ghosts were out here!"

His fairies waved their wands, and a green, menacing portal opened in the sky. The sky turned dark as a flood of ghosts came rushing out of the portal.

* * *

><p>Danny, Sam, and Tucker exited the theater.<p>

"Wow, what a great ending to the Jerry Blotter movies!" Tucker said happily.

"I suppose. But in my opinion, Jerry should've kept that wand," Sam added.

Danny was about to add his opinion, when his ghost sense went off. He looked up to see the aftermath of Timmy's wish.

"Oh. My. Gosh," Danny gasped in shock.

"I've... I've never seen that many ghosts at once before," Sam said in awe.

Tucker began pointing some out. "Skulker... Ember... Technus... Nocturne... Spectra... it's as if every ghost you've ever fought and their cousin is here!"

"Cover me!" Danny shouted. Sam and Tucker stepped in front of him so the screaming people wouldn't see what was about to happen.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny shouted. With a flash of light, he was now in costume, as Danny Phantom.

He flew up to inspect what was going on. "Where the heck did this portal come from?"

As far as he could tell the portal was getting bigger, and showed no signs of closing. To make matters worse, somebody blasted him from behind.

"Hello, ghost child," Skulker grinned. Next to him was Ember, who struck a chord on her guitar. It formed pink fists and hit Danny in the face,

"Did you miss us, dipstick?" she laughed.

Danny collected himself. "What's going on? How did you all get here?"

Skulker thought about that. "I really don't know." He took out a scanner. "My sensors detect large concentrations of... it can't be!"

"What can't be?" Danny asked.

Ember looked at the scanner. "That can't be right. Do you really think some kid was actually stupid enough to-"

"I _do_ think!" Skulker answered her. The two looked at each other and then laughed maniacally.

"Some kid was stupid enough to do _what_?" Danny shouted. He was getting aggravated.

Skulker put the scanner away. "It doesn't matter. We're now in the human world, and our greatest enemy is right in front of us. You're cruising for a bruising ghost child."

A large group of ghosts joined Skulker and Ember. They all glared evilly at Danny.

"Sorry, guys. But I'm not one for cruises." With that, Danny let out a large ecto-blast.

* * *

><p>Timmy looked up at the mass of ghosts in the sky, completely ignoring the screaming people around him.<p>

"This is so awesome!" He paused. "Wow, there are a lot of ghosts."

"Regretting this wish yet?" Wanda asked.

Some ghosts flew by. They noticed Cosmo and screamed, "AHHHH! The accursed one!"

"The accursed one? Haven't heard that in awhile," Cosmo admitted.

Wanda looked at Cosmo. "Cosmo? Is there something you'd like to tell us?"

Cosmo paused for a moment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Several eons ago...<strong>_

_Ghosts were everywhere, terrorizing humans. We see Cosmo is ancient clothes._

_"Gee, there sure are a lot of ghosts. I know! I'll give them a new home!"_

_With a wave of his wand, a portal opened, sucking in all of the ghosts._

_Once all the ghosts were gone, he smiled. "Much better!"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back to present day...<em>**

"...Nope!" Cosmo replied chipperly.

Poof pointed up. "Poof poof!"

Timmy looked up. "Hey, it's Danny Phantom! He'll take down all these guys!"

The group watched and waited. Now, if this were actually on TV, the viewers would hear sounds of a fight and pain, without the view leaving Timmy and his friends. Timmy and his friends are making faces according to the sounds. At one point, Cosmo and Wanda had to cover Poofs eyes.

"Wow! I don't think I've ever seen someone's spine bend that way," Wanda said in awe.

"I don't think at all!" Cosmo declared.

Timmy chuckled nervously. "Uh, okay, maybe Danny is a_ little_ overwhelmed."

"Gee, you think?" Wanda said sarcastically.

"I don't!" Cosmo said.

"Maybe I could help. I wish that all ghosts would go_ back_ into the Ghost Zone!" Timmy wished.

The fairies waved their wands, but the wands flopped over and made a farting noise.

"Oh, sorry sport! But you wished that all the ghosts were_ out_ of the Zone! They're not all out yet," Wanda explained.

"Until they are, we can't do anything!" Cosmo added.

Timmy started to panic. "How many ghosts are there?"

Wanda took out a calculator. After punching a few buttons, the thing exploded. "Uhh, I'm going to say 'a lot.'"

Timmy's eye twitched. But then he calmed down. "Okay, the rules say I can't wish for ghost powers, right? Do they say I can't wish for ghost-fighting gear?"

Cosmo looked at the Da Rules. "It's allowed! Quick, make a wish!"

"I wish that you guys were my completely high-tech ghost fighting gear! Oh, and that it had a device that makes my voice sound deep and heroic," he shouted.

With a poof, it was so. Wanda was his helmet, Cosmo was the body gear, and Poof was a blaster on his arm. (Think Iron Man, but more cartoony.)

"Let's get spectral," Timmy said seriously in a deep voice. He jumped, only to land on his face. He sighed. "I wish that this outfit could fly."

* * *

><p>Danny crashed on a rooftop. He was losing badly.<p>

"Not so easy to defeat us when we gang up against you, is it Phantom?" Technus gloated. He was balancing the Fenton Thermos on his finger.

Skulker prepared a blaster. "Any last words, whelp?"

"Umm, best two out of three?" Danny suggested nervously.

Skulker grinned and prepared to fire, only to be blasted out of the way.

"Not so fast, Casper!"

Danny looked up to see a man in weird armor blasting some of the ghosts. (Since our fans know who this is, I'm still just calling him "Timmy.")

Timmy landed beside him. "Are you okay, Danny Phantom?"

"Who are you?" Danny asked.

Timmy thought for a moment. "I'm... you can just call me Double T."

"Okay... and where did you get that armor?"

"Umm, internet?" Timmy replied, using his classic excuse.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'll believe that. For now."

The two went back to back, and began fighting. Undergrowth sent Flytraps after Timmy, only to have them shredded by an ecto-buzzsaw.

"Isn't this Vicky's buzzsaw?" Timmy asked his fairies.

"Actually, no," Wanda said.

"But it causes just as much pain and misery!" Cosmo added.

"Who are talking to?" Danny asked.

Before Timmy could answer, an Ectopus wrapped a tentacle around Danny's neck and dragged him aside.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Unsuspecting Van, Crocker and Vlad were planning.<p>

"Alright, Plasmius. You want capture some fairies from some miserable child, correct?" Crocker asked.

"That's what I'm paying you for," Vlad replied.

"Then you're in luck! I know just where to find such fairies. In all my observation, I have learned that one of my students, Timmy Turner, has **FAIRIES!**" Crocker spazzed. He turned to something that looked like a radar. "To find his current location, we can consult my Turner Tracker. According to this, he's in a town called... Amity Park!"

Libra looked at Vlad. "Weren't we just there?"

Vlad ignored her. "Amity Park? It just so happens, I'm the Mayor there."

"They have a _ghost_ for a mayor?" Crocker asked.

"It's complicated," he replied. Then he began muttering to himself. "Amity Park! How convenient that fairies are on my home-turf. Even with this lunatic's help, I'll be able to capture..."

"At last!" Crocker muttered to himself. "I have tracked down Timmy's fairies. Even with this fruit-loop following me, I'll be able to capture..."

"**FAIRY**_ (spaz)_** GOD **_(spaz) _**PARENTS**!" the two men spazzed at the same time. After they finished, they gave each other weird looks. Then Libra hit them both with an oar.

"Was the oar really necessary?" Vlad asked in pain.

"Yes. Yes, it was," she replied.

* * *

><p>Danny swung an Ectopus, hitting several ghosts while he was at it. To make matters worse, his cellphone rang.<p>

"Hello?" he said, answering it.

"_Danny! Where are you?_" It was his mom.

"Oh, hi Mom! I'm still at the theater." He paused to blast Johnny 13's shadow.

"_Well, don't leave! Ghosts have invaded the entire city!_" she said in panic.

Then his dad took over the phone. "_Danny! Guess what! My Porta-Tracker works!_"

Danny hung up and went back to fighting. He flew over to Timmy. "Hey, Double T! How are you doing?"

Timmy was in a headlock, courtesy of Vortex, while Technus was trying to hack his armor. "How do you _think_ I'm doing?"

Technus laughed. "In a few short minutes, I'll have control of this colorful armor! And then, I, Technus, Ghost Master of Technology, will be even more powerful!" He laughed. "Vortex! Rip off the helmet, so that it'll be even faster!"

"No!" Timmy shouted. But it was too late. Vortex ripped off the helmet, revealing who Timmy really was.

Danny gasped. "What? You're just a little kid!"

"I'm not a little kid!" Timmy disagreed, his voice now back to normal. "I'm, like, ten years old!"

Danny froze Vortex, making him drop Timmy. Timmy caught his helmet (Wanda), keeping it from falling.

"Get out of here!" Danny shouted. "It's too dangerous for a kid to be here!"

"_He's_ the kid?", Cosmo said. "How old are you? Fourteen?"

Danny looked shocked. "Did your armor just talk?"

"Be quiet, you idiot!" Wanda hissed at Cosmo.

"And did your helmet just talk too?" Danny asked.

"Never mind that!" Timmy shouted. "And I can't leave yet! Because things are about to get even more dangerous!"

He was right. Timmy and Danny were now completely surrounded by ghosts.

Danny got a very serious look. "Cover your ears."

"Why?" Timmy asked.

"Just do it!" Danny shouted. Timmy covered his ears.

Danny immediately released his Ghostly Wail, blowing away the ghosts that surrounded them. When he stopped, he fainted, landing on a rooftop.

Timmy landed beside, just in time to see Danny turn back into a human.

"What? A human kid_ without_ fairies can have ghost powers, and I can't? Now that just isn't fair," Timmy whined.

"Poof!" Poof shouted. Timmy looked up to see that no more ghosts were coming out of the portal.

"All the ghosts are out!" Timmy said happily. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof turned back to normal.

"I wish that all the ghosts would go back into the Ghost Zone!" he shouted.

With a wave of their wands, the portal began sucking in ghosts. After a few minutes, they were all gone, and the portal disappeared. The sky returned to normal.

Cosmo covered his eyes. "Ahh! It's so bright!" He poofed on some sunglasses. "Much better!"

"Umm..."

Our group turned around to see Danny staring in awe.

Timmy quickly hid Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof behind his back. "Hi, Danny! Uh, how long have you been awake? And how much of that did you see?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm finally done with the first part! Final word count is... 4,599 words! It's the longest thing I've ever written, and it's not even done yet! Oh, and the questions you guys must have!<strong>

**Will Timmy manage to keep his secret safe?  
>Will Danny learn the truth about Timmy's fairies?"<br>****Will Crocker and Vlad's plan succeed?  
>Will Libra ever get away from these lunatics?<strong>

**Stay tuned for Part 2 to find out!**


	2. Part 2

**ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Who's ready for part 2? Who's ready for humor, adventure, and big glowing friends? Well, get ready, because here it comes! I do not own any of Butch Hartman's stuff, but if I did, that would be so cool!**

* * *

><p>Danny opened his eyes. He always hated how he passed out every time he used his Ghostly Wail.<p>

"All the ghost's are out!" he heard Timmy shout. When he looked over at him, he saw Timmy's armor turn into... really small people. One was a woman with swirly pink hair, the other was a man with messy green hair, the last wore purple and looked a bit like a baby.

"I wish that all the ghosts would go back into the Ghost Zone!" he shouted.

The small people waved wands (and the baby waved it's rattle), and all the ghosts began getting sucked into the portal. Once the portal closed, the sky turned normal. Danny heard the green-haired man complain, but he was in too much shock.

"Umm...," Danny said, unable to get anything coherent out.

Timmy and crew turn to see Danny. Timmy quickly hid his friends behind his back. "Hi, Danny! Uh, how long have you been awake? And how much of that did you see?"

* * *

><p>Timmy was extremely nervous. He was silently praying that Danny hadn't seen his fairies. Because if he figured it out, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof would have to go away forever.<p>

"I've been awake for a few minutes. As for how I saw... pretty much everything," Danny replied.

"Ahh!" Cosmo panicked. He grabbed Poof and rushed over to Danny. "I'll hold him down! Poof, you induce amnesia!"

Cosmo held Danny back, and Poof turned into a baseball bat. They were about to beat him senseless, when Wanda poofed them back over to Timmy.

"How is whacking Danny with a baseball bat going help?" Wanda shouted. "How about we calm down and ask Danny what _he_ thinks is going on?"

They all took a deep breath.

"Okay, Danny, do you know what's going on?" Timmy asked.

Danny folded his arms. "I know_ exactly_ what's going on."

Timmy and his friends got nervous looks on their faces.

"You hang out with three fairy-esque ghosts who grant your wishes and for some reason don't register on my ghost sense," Danny declared.

"Uhh, yeah. Let's go with that," Timmy and his fairies said at the same time. Timmy walked over to Danny. "But you can't tell anyone about them."

Danny nodded. "I won't tell anyone about them if you promise not to tell anyone I'm Danny Phantom."

"You're Danny Phantom?" Cosmo said in shock. Wanda slapped her forehead.

Timmy shook Danny's hand. "Deal. My name is Timmy Turner."

"My name is Danny Fenton," Danny replied.

Timmy gestured to his fairies. "These guys are Cosmo, Wanda, and their baby, Poof."

Danny nodded. "Nice to meet you. You must really like this kid, to leave the Ghost Zone and stay with him."

"Of course we like him! What's not to like? Look at him! He's unbelievably lovable!" Cosmo ranted.

Danny was about to answer that, when his phone went off. It was a text. "Danny, hurry home. Mom and Dad are freaking out. Not to mention Tucker and Sam. Love, Jazz," he read out loud. "Oh man, I've got to get home!"

"Allow me," Timmy said. "I wish that we were back at Danny's house."

With a poof, the group was in Danny's room. Danny looked around in awe.

"I have to admit, that was pretty cool," Danny said.

All of a sudden, his door slammed open. It was his parents and Jazz.

"Danny? How did you get up here?" Maddie asked.

"We heard a thump and came to see if any ghosts had invaded," Jack added.

Danny looked around. Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof had disappeared. "Umm... I was always up here. Maybe you guys aren't as observant as you think you are."

Jazz walked over to his desk. "Where did you get goldfish?"

Danny looked at his desk, and sure enough, there was a fishbowl with four goldfish in it. Three of those fish had little crowns.

He paused before answering. "Internet?"

Jazz nodded. "Makes sense." She and her parents exited the room.

Once the door closed, Timmy and crew poofed out of the bowl.

Danny gave them a look. "Goldfish?"

Wanda twirled her wand. "Sorry about that, sweetie. It was a reflex."

The door opened again. This time it was Sam and Tucker.

"Danny, are you okay?" Sam asked worriedly.

"We saw what those ghosts did to your spine-," Tucker began to add, only to stop and stare at Timmy and co.

"Who are they?" Sam asked.

Timmy smiled nervously. "Would you believe he found us on the internet?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, several miles away, the Unsuspecting Van had arrived in Amity Park.<p>

"According to the tracker, fairies and Turner are close by," Crocker grinned.

"Fine, but did we really have to drive all the way here?" Libra complained. She was trying to play a GameBuddy. "It's been five hours! And I'm the ghost of knowledge! Why can't I figure out this stupid game?" She paused and the game made pleasant bloop. "Hey, I got one!"

Crocker gave her a look, then turned over to Vlad, who was sitting shotgun. "Why is she here, again?"

"One, just in case I need any special intelligence in this plan. Two, so she doesn't go off and warn anybody about what I'm doing," Vlad answered.

Crocker shrugged. "Hey, I don't mind. This closest I've ever been to hanging out with a girl since college! All the girls then thought I was crazy! But they were wrong! This is the day that I will prove the existence of **FAIRY**_ (spaz)_** GOD**_(spaz) _**PARENTS**!"

The car swerved. But once the spaz was over, Crocker got it back under control. Then Libra hit him with the oar.

Crocker groaned with pain. "Aren't you just supposed to hit Plasmius with the oar when _he_ does that?"

Libra shrugged. "I'm flexible."

* * *

><p>"So this kid was the guy in non-copyright infringing armor, and those three floating guys are fairy-esque ghosts?" Sam asked.<p>

Danny nodded. "As far as I know. But we can't tell anyone about them."

Tucker thought about that. "I don't know, Danny. We don't have the best of luck when it comes to wish-granting ghosts."

"Can you stop talking about us like as if we weren't in the room?" Timmy shouted.

Danny and his friends turned back to Timmy. "Sorry about that, Timmy. But now that things are settled down, where are your parents?"

"Back in Dimmsdale. Which is in California," Timmy replied.

Tucker gaped. "But that's all the way across the country! How did you get here?"

"In our "Emergency Escape Pod to Amity Park." And Wanda said it was a dumb wish!" Cosmo replied. Wanda just gave him 'the look'.

Cosmo panicked for a moment. "Uhh, I love you?" Wanda just looked away.

Tucker was still frazzled. "But an escape pod couldn't make it this far!"

Timmy grinned. "It could with magic!"

"M-m-magic?" Tucker's eyes twitched. "There's no such thing as magic!"

Since Tucker screamed that, and looked pretty scary when he did, Poof began crying. Then Tucker's PDA glowed, gained legs, and attacked his face,

Sam grabbed Poof and began rocking him. "Look what you did!" She was completely ignoring Tucker's situation.

Sam tickled Poof a bit and he stopped crying. Danny then blasted the PDA off of Tucker's face.

Wanda took Poof. "Sorry, guys. Whenever Poof cries, bad things happen."

"It's okay. But all this magic talk may have sent Tucker into shock," Danny said, pointing to Tucker, who was in a fetal position.

"I wish Tucker would calm down," Timmy said.

With a poof, Tucker was standing up again, looking more relaxed.

"I'm okay now," he said.

"I bet that's useful," Danny said. Then he thought for a minute. "I wish for a million bucks." He waited for the money but nothing happened. "What gives?"

Cosmo floated over to him. "Sorry, Danny-boy, but unless you have a silly pink hat and buck teeth, we can't grant wishes for you." As he said this, he poofed up Danny a pink hat and buck teeth. He paused. "Timmy! Wow, when did you get so tall?"

Wanda turned Danny back to normal.

"Uhh, this all very nice, but now what are we gonna do?" Sam asked. "We can't just stay here in Danny's room all day."

Timmy smiled. "Guys, I'm about to show you how to have fun, the magic way."

Wanda frowned. "I don't like the sound of that."

"You wouldn't. That's because it's gonna be fun!" Cosmo said happily. Wanda gave him 'the look'. Cosmo began to get panicky again. "Uhh, I love you?"

Poof sighed. "Poof poof."

* * *

><p>The Unsuspecting Van parked outside of Danny's house.<p>

"The tracker says that fairies are in that house!" Crocker announced.

"That house belongs to my arch-enemy, Danny Phantom," Vlad said. "Not only can I get my fairies, but I can also destroy Daniel! That's what I call killing two birds with one stone."

Libra yawned. "Brilliant. Can I go now?" She turned to leave, only to be yanked back on her chain-leash by Vlad.

"Not yet, my dear. I may still have need of you," he said.

* * *

><p>Back in Danny's room, we see a Crimson Chin comic book on the floor.<p>

In the comic, the Crimson Chin is tied to a rocket, while Bronze Kneecap, Titanium Toenail, Iron Lung, Brass Knuckles, and H2-Olga were laughing maniacally.

"This is the end, Crimson Chin!" Bronze Kneecap laughed. "No one can save you now!"

"Don't count on it!"

The villains looked up to see Cleft, the Boy-Chin Wonder! And his dogs, Clefto, Ace, and Puppy Poof!

"Not even you and your dogs can defeat us, Cleft!" H2-Olga shouted.

Timmy smiled. "Oh, I know. That's why I brought help!"

From behind him came three others.

First was Danny, in his usual Danny Phantom outfit, but with a cape. "I am Danny Phantom!"

Next was Sam, in an outfit similar to Batman's. "I'm the Grim Goth!"

Last was Tucker, is very hi-tech outfit. "And I'm Techno-Geek!" He paused. "Which I did not come up with!"

Then began a fight scene. Timmy used a mallet in his cleft to smash Bronze Kneecap.

_**KA-SMASH!**_

Danny blasted H2-Olga with an ice ray.

**_FREEZE!_**

Sam threw explosives at Iron Lung.

_**BOOM!**_

Tucker wrapped metal tentacles around Brass Knuckle.

**_TECHNO-SQUEEZE!_**

The dogs proceeded to bite Titanium Toenail on several places.

**_BITE!_**

The villains were now in a pile. Crimson Chin was free.

"Thanks for help, Cleft and his weird friends!" Crimson Chin thanked.

Timmy nodded. "I wish that we were back in the real world!"

With a poof, they were back in Danny's room, back to normal.

Danny looked at Sam. "The Grim Goth?"

She shrugged. "It was the first thing that popped into my head. Anyway, Timmy, you were right. That was actually fun."

"Yeah, what's next?" Tucker asked.

Danny put his hands up. "Okay, let's take it easy. After skating down the pyramids, fighting aliens on Yugopotamia, and giving your babysitter a fish head- still don't know why we did that-, don't you think we should take a break?"

Timmy folded his arms. "You know who you sound like? Wanda."

"He's right!" Wanda said. "Danny, not Timmy. All these constant wishes are wearing out our wands."

Cosmo twirled his wand. "We can handle it! What's the worse that could happen?"

As if on cue, the wall was blasted apart. Sam and Tucker attempted to react, but an ecto-net glued them to the opposite wall. Standing there was ... Crocker?

"Hello, Mr. Fenton," he said.

Danny raised his eyebrow. "Who the heck are you?"

"I'm Timmy Turner's teacher, Mr. Denzel Crocker!" he replied. "Oh, and Turner?_** F**_!" He handed Timmy an 'F'.

Timmy tossed it aside. "What do you want, Crockpot?"

"The usual. Your **FAIRY**_ (spaz)_** GOD **_(spaz) _**PARENTS**!" With that spaz, he fell out of the hole.

Timmy laughed. "That always works."

They heard a sigh. "Apparently, my new partner needs some work." This time, it was Vlad.

"This cheesehead, I know," Danny said. "I'm going ghost!"

"Relax, Daniel. I'm not here for you or your idiotic father. I'm here for Timothy."

Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof came up in front of Timmy.

"If you want Timmy, you'll have to go through us!" Wanda shouted. Their wands transformed into light-sabers.

"That's right! If you want Timmy, you'll have to go through them!" Cosmo added, pushing Wanda and Poof in front of himself.

Vlad smiled. "That's the idea." He then took out a very hi-tech... butterfly net.

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof screamed. "AHH! A butterfly net!"

"A butterfly net?" Danny said. "You guys are afraid of a butterfly net? You're ghosts! Just phase through it!"

Timmy gave him a panicked look. "Dude, if it floats and has wings, a butterfly net can catch it!"

Vlad pushed a button on the net. A weird vortex came out of it, beginning to suck in the fairies. Poof pushed Cosmo away, and got sucked in along with Wanda. Cosmo landed behind some boxes.

Crocker pulled himself up. "Ha! My special butterfly net still works!"

Vlad looked around, couldn't see Cosmo, and decided to leave it at that. He grabbed Crocker by the hand and flew into the van. They drove off.

"Hey!" Danny shouted and began to fly after them.

Timmy just stood there in initial shock. Cosmo came out from behind the boxes, shouting, "_Wanda_! _Poof_! _Phillip_!"

That got Timmy out of shock. "Philip?"

Cosmo was shaking. "Poof was holding onto Philip for me." He began to get panicked. "Timmy, what am I gonna do? I need Poof and Wanda! Poof is just a baby, he's probably scared! And Wanda is the one who reminds me how to breathe! You know I have a 30-second memory! And- gah!" Cosmo proceeded to choke and fall to the ground. His face began to turn blue.

Timmy slapped Cosmo's face. "Inhale and exhale, Cosmo! INHALE AND EXHALE!"

Cosmo took a deep breath and released it, returning to normal. Then he went into fetal position and began sucking his thumb.

Timmy stared. "Fetal position_ and_ thumb sucking? This is worse than I thought." He began to think. "Okay Timmy, think. Crocker and some cheesehead that you don't know kidnapped Wanda and Poof. Danny went after them, but who knows how long that could take. You still have Cosmo, but he's an idiot and can't even remember how to breathe without Wanda's help." He took a breath. "In a situation like this, there's only one thing to do!"

He took a dramatic pause and then began to run around in circles, waving his arms in the air, screaming at the top of his lungs.

Sam and Tucker sighed.

"You think he'd remember that we were here. And stuck to the wall at that. Do you have the pliers?" Sam said.

Tucker took out pliers. "Yup."

* * *

><p>Danny flew after the van. "Hey, cheesehead! Are you really so much of a jerk that you'd pick on little kids?"<p>

Vlad looked out of the car window. "Must he always be so meddling?" He turned to Crocker. "Crocker, how do I use the fairies's magic?"

"Press the green button and wish for something," Crocker replied.

Vlad phased through the roof of the van to intercept Danny. He held out the staff and pressed the button. Wanda and Poof received a shock.

"I wish for an ecto-rocket launcher," he said. Immediately, a rocket launcher appeared, firing at Danny.

"Whoa!" Danny shouted. With some fancy maneuvering, he dodged the rockets.

"Danny!" Wanda screamed. "You have to get us out of here!"

"Poof poof!" Poof agreed.

Danny blasted at Vlad. Vlad made an ecto-shield.

"Hmm, if I have so much power with two fairies, I wonder how powerful I'll be with more?" Vlad wondered aloud.

"What are you gonna do? Some other buck-toothed kid and steal _his_ ghost friends?" Danny shouted.

"Ghosts?" Vlad said, confused. He looked at Wanda and Poof, and decided to play along. "Right, ghost friends. And no, Daniel, that's not it. I have something else in mind. But I can't have you following me, so... I wish that Daniel couldn't use his powers for 30 minutes."

With a poof, Danny was human again. He fell onto a car.

He groaned. "Good thing thing this car was here to break my fall." He slid off. "Only now I'm powerless for half an hour."

Vlad flew up to him. "Prepare for oblivion."

With another blast, Danny was hit. Danny screamed, and when the smoke cleared, it revealed that he was trapped in carbonite.

Vlad was puzzled. "Carbonite? I was going for a pile of ashes. Oh well. I'm flexible." He then turned his focus to his captured fairies. "All right, little fairies. Take me to Fairy World."

With a poof, he was gone.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at Danny's house, Timmy was still screaming relentlessly. And Cosmo was still in fetal position. Sam and Tucker forced the door open, pushing in Danny, who was still trapped in carbonite.<p>

"Timmy, can you stop screaming long enough to help Danny? We found him in the middle of the street," Sam said.

"We had to push him all the way here, telling people he was modern art!" Tucker added.

Timmy stopped screaming and took some breaths. "Okay. I'm okay. Cosmo, I wish that Danny was back to normal."

Cosmo floated back up. "Um, okay. I'll try."

_POOF!_ Danny was an octopus. _POOF!_ Danny was a can-can girl. _POOF!_ Danny was a toaster._ POOF!_ Danny looked eerily like Butch Hartman. _POOF!_ Danny was a flamingo. _POOF!_ Finally, Danny was back to normal. Once that was done, Cosmo returned to a fetal position.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker shouted happily.

Danny took some deep breaths. "That... was... unpleasant. But I have a whole new respect for George Lucas."

"I'm guessing that you couldn't get Wanda and Poof." Timmy said sadly.

Danny shook his head sadly.

Then Timmy got a really angered look on his face. "This is all your fault!"

"What! How is it my fault?" Danny shouted back.

"It was_ your_ enemy that came to_ my_ enemy to figure out how to capture _my_ friends!" Timmy replied. "Now, two of the three only good things in my life are gone!"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because_ everything_ revolves around you. And don't give me that bull about there being only three good things in your life."

"As a matter of fact, they are. The only reason they're with me is because I'm so miserable!" Timmy practically screamed.

"Miserable! Those guys grant your every wish, you brat! If you want miserable, look at my life. My parents are ghost-obsessive! They always come to my school, wanting to hunt ghosts! They embarrass me in front of my friends, my peers, and girls I like! I can't even tell them my secret because they want to rip Danny Phantom apart molecule by molecule!" Danny ranted.

"How is that miserable?" Timmy asked. "Your parents come to your school and hunt ghosts because they_ care_. They want to help you and spend time with you! They want rip Danny Phantom apart because they think he's dangerous and they want to protect you. At least your parents are home almost every night! At least parents don't go out on stupid dates every day of the week! At least your parents don't forget your birthday every year! At least your parents don't get your name wrong! At least your parents, when they do go out, don't leave you with an evil babysitter who tortures you and enjoys seeing you in pain! Your parents care! MINE DON'T!"

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door.

"Danny! I'm respecting your privacy by knocking but asserting my authority as your father by coming in anyway!" they heard Jack say.

The door slammed open. Timmy grabbed Cosmo and hid under the bed.

"Is everything okay? I heard yelling," Jack asked.

"Everything's fine Mr. Fenton," Tucker said. "We were just having a... spirited debate."

"About what?" Jack asked.

Tucker paused. "...Pumpkins?"

Jack smiled. "Great topic!" With a smile, he left.

Sam helped Timmy and Cosmo out from under the bed. "Okay, enough fighting. If we want to find Wanda and Poof, we first have to find Vlad. Danny, did he say anything that could tip us off on where he was headed?"

Danny, who was still a bit angry, thought about that. "He said that if he was this much power with two fairies, he wonder how powerful he'd be with more. Vlad must be going after more ghosts like Cosmo and Wanda."

"But where would he find more? Timmy's friends are pretty unique," Tucker said.

Cosmo, who was much calmer now, supplied the answer. "That's easy. In Fairy World! It's a nice place. With the restaurants, museums, and, of course, the unlimited supply of powerful magic!"

"Oh my gosh!" Timmy shouted. "I wish that we were in Fairy World!"

_POOF!_ They whole gang was standing next to the Fairy World sign... or, that is, what was left of the Fairy World sign.

"Weird," Danny said. "I never been to this part of the Ghost Zone before."

Sam shivered. "So... many... bright colors. But all the wreckage and debris helps."

The group stepped forward and entered the ruined town.

"Hello!" Timmy shouted out, hoping for an answer. "Jorgen? Tooth Fairy? Juandissimo? Binky? Mama Cosma? _ANYBODY_!" But all he got was silence.

Danny noticed that Timmy suddenly got a very lonely look on his face. "Hey, Timmy, are you gonna be okay?"

Timmy's sad look became serious. "No, I'm not okay. I won't be okay until I save every fairy Vlad took. And as much as I hate to say it, I'm going to need your help. I don't know a lot about this guy, but you do."

Danny nodded. "I'll help you. Not because I want to, but because I'll take any excuse to ruin Plasmius's day."

They shook hands on it. Timmy turned to Cosmo. "I wish that we were back at Danny's house."

POOF! They were now in Danny's parents' lab. Thus began a montage of the group getting geared up. The montage ended with Timmy prepping the Fenton Bazooka.

"Let's do this," he said seriously. Cosmo then ruined the moment by accidentally getting caught in the Jack-o-Nine Tails and falling to the ground.

* * *

><p>Crocker was waiting by the van with Libra, who was filing her nails. He had a good grip on the chain, so she couldn't get away.<p>

"Hmm," Crocker said. "Vlad is sure taking a long time."

Libra shrugged. "Hey, he can take all the time he wants for all I care."

There was an awkward silence. Crocker had an idea. "Wanna smooch?"

Libra calmly whipped out her sharp nails. "Wanna get your eyes gouged out?"

Crocker remained silent after that. Then there was a poof, and there stood Vlad. He looked extremely pleased with himself.

"Vlad! Where have you been?" Crocker asked.

He smiled. "Oh, I just made a quick trip to Fairy World, then began on a side project."

Crocker grinned at the staff. "Have made a real wish yet? How about Canada? They have great health care! Ooooh, or how about all the gold in the world?"

Vlad thought for a moment, then grinned. "I wish that I owned the Green Bay Packers!"

Wanda and Poof screamed in pain, but in a second, Vlad held a deed that said he owned the Packers.

Crocker frowned. "The Packers? Really? Oh well. Now, let me have a turn! I have a whole list of stuff I want!"

"Yes, well, about that...," Vlad said.

"What?" Crocker asked.

Libra leaned over to him. "This is the part of the story where Vladdy back-stabs you."

Vlad lifted the staff, and with a poof, Crocker was tied to a rocket aimed at a portal to the Ghost Zone.

"But why?" Crocker asked. "I thought we were friends. I even made you shrimp puffs!"

Vlad sighed. "For starters, everyone knows shrimp puffs are gross. Second, did you really think I was going to share all this power? Goodbye, Denzel."

Vlad pushed a button, and Crocker was rocketed into the Ghost Zone. Once he was gone, the portal closed.

"Goodbye, and good riddance," Vlad said as he began an evil laugh.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're one seriously crazed fruit loop?" Wanda shouted from within the staff.

"All too many times," he replied. "You know, your nagging is getting annoying. I wish you had a muzzle."

Wanda was about to complain, but a muzzle appeared over her mouth. So instead, she just pouted.

Poof pressed his face against the sphere. "Poof poof poof poof!"

Vlad now had an annoyed look. "Is that all you can say?" He sighed. "Never mind. Now it's back to Amity Park. It's due time I showed off my new power... and my new weapon."

* * *

><p>The scene returned to Timmy and his friends. Timmy was finishing up writing up a battle plan on a chalkboard.<p>

"... And if it works, we should be able to stop Vlad. Any questions?" Timmy finished explaining.

"Yeah," Danny answered. "This isn't a plan! You just scribbled doodles and the name 'Trixie' over and over for half an hour."

"You have no idea what you're doing, do you?" Tucker asked.

Timmy threw down his chalk. "Okay, I don't. Battle plans aren't my forte."

"Wanda would know what to do," Cosmo sniffled. "She knew everything. Like how my head is full of grape jelly, and how much I like monkeys, and the cure for spaghetti!"

Sam gave him a look. "The cure for-"

"Don't ask," Timmy interrupted. "Sometimes, it's better to just not question it."

All of a sudden, there was a great shake, as if something was tearing the roof off the house.

Danny's mom rushed downstairs. Cosmo quickly turned himself into Timmy's backpack. "Kids! Get upstairs. Something is trying to tear the roof of the house!"

"Wow," Cosmo said as Maddie ran back upstairs. "The narrator was dead-on with that one."

Debris began to fall. The kids lifted their arms to protect their heads.

"I don't know about the narrator, whatever that means, but if we don't get out of here, we're the ones who are going to be dead!" Sam shouted.

The group quickly ran upstairs, through the hallway, and out the front door, just as the house collapsed. They joined Maddie, Jack, and Jazz outside. Jack, Maddie, and Jazz rushed to the RV, telling the kids to stay put. From inside, Jazz gave them a thumbs up.

Tucker spoke up. "I just had a thought. Why didn't Timmy just use Cosmo and wish us out of there?"

Timmy sighed. "Yeah, that realization happens a lot."

"What destroyed the house?" Danny asked.

"I don't know," Cosmo replied. "Maybe we should ask the evil generic ghost army above our heads."

"It worries me that he didn't sound sarcastic," Sam added.

They all looked up, and indeed, saw a ghost army flying over them. They seemed to be coming from a giant sphere off in the distance.

Timmy pointed. "They're coming from that direction, so that sphere is our target. Cosmo, I wish that we had a cool rocket so that we can get-"

"Can't you just wish that we were over there?" Tucker asked.

Timmy sighed. "Fine. I guess without Wanda around, we need someone to be the killjoy. I wish that we were over there."

Cosmo returned to his normal form, and then waved his his wand. A moment later, they were right next to the sphere. And at closer inspection, it was crammed full with fairies. With a little searching the could see Wanda and Poof near the middle.

Wanda removed her muzzle. "Timmy! Cosmo!"

"Dada!" Poof added.

"I knew you'd come and rescue us!" Wanda cheered. She then turned to her left, where Jorgen was. "You owe me 20 bucks!"

Jorgen handed her a twenty.

Timmy pressed his face against the glass. "Wanda! Where's Vlad?"

Wanda pointed up. "He's at the top of this thing!"

"Actually, now I'm at the bottom."

There floated Vlad, still looking extremely pleased with himself. And still on her chain, was Libra, who just looked bored.

"Vlad! Let these guys go!" Danny shouted.

"Oh, of course I'll let them go. Just because you told me so!" Vlad answered sarcastically. "Ghost army, attack!"

Danny checked his. "And according to this, it's been 45 minutes since we last fought, so... I'm going ghost!"

He went ghost. Timmy prepped his bazooka. Sam twirled some Fenton Nunchuks. Tucker took out the Jack-o-Nine Tails. Cosmo took out the medieval ax and flail from earlier. Thus began an epic fight scene, but since the authoress stinks at fight scenes you will just have to use you imaginations. **(Just kidding. I'll do my best with the fight scene.)**

Sam spun her nunchuks, managing to knock away at least seven ghosts. One grabbed her from behind, but she judo-flipped it. She proceeded to do more complicated kung-fu moves. Ghost flew away, screaming. Sam smiled. "And Mom said that goth self-defense lessons were a waste of money."

Tucker, on the other hand, wasn't having as much luck. The ghosts had taken his Jack-o-Nine tail very early on, and he was currently running for his life. After a few minutes they had him cornered. When he backed up against a wall, he felt something in his backpack. In a split second, he whipped out a Fenton Thermos and sucked up all the ghosts in front of him. When Tucker was finished, he twirled it and attached to his belt. "Danny, eat your heart out."

Cosmo wasn't really paying attention to what he was doing. He just hacked at any ghost that came into view with his ax and flail. At one point, he brought out a medieval lance. He got so in the zone, he began hacking everything, not just ghosts. Cars, street lights, everything. "I feel so alive! It's as if something powerful inside me has been released! I am Cosmo, hear me-" Then he lost all focus. "Hey, a nickel! I'll call you, New Philip!"

Timmy and Danny had their own problems. They were back-to-back, blasting ghosts.

"This is taking too long," Danny pointed out.

"I agree," Timmy said. He paused to blast a ghost with his bazooka. "Instead of fighting these guys, we should be focusing on the cheesehead."

So, they began fighting their way through the army, eventually getting back to the sphere. Timmy got on Danny's back, and they flew up to the top.

"Now, where's Plasmius?" Timmy asked, looking around. In an instant, his bazooka was turned into flowers, and metal ecto-tentacles wrapped around them.

"You just had to ask, didn't you, Beaver Boy?" Danny said.

Vlad appeared. "Daniel, Timothy, how nice of you to arrive. What do you think of my new power?"

"This power doesn't belong to you!" Danny shouted. "Let them go!"

Vlad sighed. "I can't do that. You see, this isn't an ordinary giant sphere. It's like a giant magic bomb. I will soon release a pulse of magic that will re-weave the entire fabric of the universe. I will be in control! I will be a _god_!" He let out a long evil laugh.

Timmy gave him a weird look. "I'm sure you've probably heard this a million times, but you are one seriously crazed fruit loop!"

"Speaking of fruit loops, where's your teacher?" Danny asked.

"Vladdy back-stabbed him. Duh," Libra answered. "I bet even Cosmo saw that coming. And he's an idiot."

"Silence, Libra!" Vlad shouted. He turned back to Danny and Timmy. "Now, as for you two, I'm tired of dealing with you." He held up his threatening staff. "I wish that Danny Phantom and Timmy Turner were destroyed!"

It glowed brightly, and Danny and Timmy closed their eyes, preparing for doom. But instead, the staff flopped over, making the classic magic-not-working-fart-noise.

"Huh?" Vlad said. "What happened? Why aren't they destroyed?"

Timmy's eyes widened in realization, then he smiled knowingly.

Vlad noticed the smile. "What with that smile?"

"What smile?" Timmy taunted, still smiling.

"_That_ smile! You know something I don't, don't you?" He grabbed Timmy by the shirt which also freed him from the tentacle. "Tell me, or else!"

"Fine, I'll tell you. You can't make wishes like that! They'd be against the rules," Timmy answered.

Vlad dropped him onto the sphere. "What? There are rules?" He glared at Libra. "Why didn't you tell me there were rules?"

She shrugged. "You never asked."

He lifted his staff. "I'll simply wish that the rules didn't exist."

"That's also against the rules," Timmy pointed out.

"Butter biscuits!", he shouted in exasperation. "I want a copy of these 'rules'." _Da Rules_ appeared next to Vlad, and he began reading. "Magic cannot be used to win a contest, only to show off... magic cannot interfere with true love...no wishing for money... no wishing that everyday was Christmas..."

While he was reading, Timmy made his way to Danny, and began to attempt to free him.

"Wow, who knew your ghost friends had so many rules," Danny said.

Timmy grunted as he pulled on the tentacle. "What, you thought they had_ that_ much power and didn't have a few rules?"

Vlad tossed aside the book. "That's better. Now I know what the rules are." He held up the staff. "How about instead of destroying you, I turn you into ice sculptures and leave you on the sun? That would be getting rid of you indirectly!" He prepped his staff.

"Aw man! We're gonna die!" Timmy shouted.

"We need a miracle!" Danny added.

Just then, Cosmo floated by them. "Man, fighting ghosts is getting boring, considering that we already did that today. Hey, neat!" He had spotted a control panel on the sphere. "Look at all these colorful buttons! They're setting off my stupidity impulses! Especially this labeled 'Release All Fairies.' I bet it makes pudding!" He pressed the button.

In the moment of silence before things went crazy, Vlad said, "In retrospect, I fail to see the point of putting a 'Release All Fairies' button there in the first place."

Right after he said that, the sphere shattered. It released Danny, who grabbed Timmy before they could fall. He also grabbed Cosmo, and then flew them a safe distance away. Fairies poured out, cheering at their freedom.

"Cosmo!" Wanda shouted as she and Poof flew over to the group.

"Dada!" Poof added.

The family hugged.

"I missed you so much, snooki!" Cosmo said.

"Wow," Wanda said. "You must have missed me. You haven't called me 'snooki' in years."

"Wanda! Poof!" Timmy shouted.

Wanda and Poof hugged Timmy.

"Danny!" they heard from behind them. It was Tucker and Sam. When they got over there they hugged Danny.

"Okay, enough hugging," Danny said, pushing them off. "I'm glad you got your friends back, Timmy."

"Thanks for helping him save us," Wanda said.

"Danny!" Poof cooed.

"Hey, where's Vlad?" Sam asked.

Almost immediately, Vlad flew out of a pile of debris, looking very beat up. "You think that can stop me?"

"Give up, Plasmius!" Timmy shouted triumphantly. "It's over!"

"No, it's not over!"

That came from Libra, who appeared out of nowhere, grabbing Vlad by the shirt. She removed her hood revealing that she had blue skin, glowing green eyes, long white hair, and lightning-shaped scar coming down her right eye. She then ripped off the collar on her neck. "To set the record, I could've done that at any time."

"Then why didn't you?" Vlad asked.

"I simply wanted to see your little plan would fail, which is why I helped you in the first place," she answered.

Vlad's eyes widened. "You mean, you _knew_ I was going to fail?"

She nodded. "Of course I knew. But then again, I know everything."

Libra flew over to Danny and Timmy and dropped Vlad. "You take him. I've had a long day, and I'm tired." She then smiled at Danny. "As for you Danny, well done. I see Clockwork was right about you after all."

"You know Clockwork?" Danny asked.

"You could say that," she replied. "See you around."

She put her hood back on, and snapped her fingers. A portal opened, and she flew through it. The portal closed.

Timmy sighed. "Okay, now it's over."

"No, it's not over!" Danny disagreed. "Look! My town is completely destroyed."

"Oh, that," Timmy said. "I wish that everything was back to normal, and that no one remembered this happening."

With a wave of their wands, it was so. Amity Park was restored. Meanwhile, Timmy and his friends, Vlad, and the rest of the fairies had moved to a distant hill to work things out.

Danny nodded. "Okay, now it's over."

"No, it's not over!"

That one was from Jorgen. He marched right over, and picked up Vlad. "You kidnapped every fairy in Fairy World. You will be punished!"

"By who?" Vlad asked fearfully. "You?"

"As much as I'd like to, no. Since you took his fairies originally, I'll leave the punishing to... him!"

He pointed at Timmy. Jorgen knelt next to him. "Turner, I don't care what you do, as long as it's painful!"

Timmy nodded. "Will do, Jorgen. First, I wish his ghost powers wouldn't work for 24 hours."

Vlad turned back into a human.

"Next, I wish he was in a fox costume that smelled like meat."

Vlad was now in a fox costume that smelled like meat.

"Lastly," Timmy said. "I think Revenge Wish Alpha 9-H will be sufficient."

"Ooooh, I love this one!" Wanda exclaimed.

With a poof, men on horses with bloodhounds appeared. Otherwise known as...

"THE HUNT!" Cosmo shouted. "I'm afraid of the Hunt!"

"As of right now, so am I!" Vlad shouted, and began to run.

"They always run," Timmy chuckled evilly. "GET HIM!"

The Hunt chased after Vlad. Soon, sounds of pain were heard off-screen. The group began making faces at the sounds.

"I don't think I've ever seen someone's spine bend that way, either," Wanda said.

"You said it," Sam said.

Jorgen laughed. "Look! The bloodhounds' muscular canine teeth are ripping his memory to shreds! Speaking of which..." He walked over to Danny and his friends. "Since you helped free us, and Turner technically hasn't broken any certain rules..."

Timmy smiled innocently.

"...I will allow you to keep your puny memories," Jorgen finished.

Danny and his friends sighed in relief.

"_BUT DON'T TELL ANYONE_!" Jorgen added loudly.

"Yes, sir!" Danny shouted.

"No problem!" Sam shouted.

"No telling, got it!" Tucker shouted.

Jorgen backed up, slammed down his wand, and he and the other fairies disappeared.

Now that they were alone, the group relaxed.

"I think it's safe to say that it's now over," Danny said.

"It's not over!" Cosmo shouted.

"Seriously? Cosmo, don't tell me you have something to add," Timmy asked.

"Hmm?" Cosmo said. He turned away from a TV floating next to him. "I was just watching the Gossip Channel. They say Brittney Brittney and Skip Sparkypants haven't broken up after all! I knew it wasn't over!"

Everyone slapped their foreheads at the same time.

"Cosmo aside, now that Vlad's defeated, what do you want to do?" Danny asked.

Timmy smiled knowingly.

* * *

><p>The scene changes to a large room with a water slide, skate park, and other fun stuff. "My Shiny Teeth and Me" is heard in the background. Sam and Tucker were dancing freely to the music.<p>

"I was sure nice of Timmy to throw us a "You Didn't Get Your Memories Erased" party. But personally, I think he just wanted an excuse to wish this stuff up," Sam said.

"Wish what up?" Tucker asked. "The water slide, the skate park, the junk food buffet, or the Chip Skylark concert?"

Sam shrugged. "Maybe a little bit of all that."

We now see Danny and Timmy, lounging beside a pool. They are being served drinks by waitresses that all look like Trixie and Paulina.

"I have to hand it to you, Timmy," Danny said, sipping his drink. "You throw an awesome party."

"Thanks, dude," Timmy replied. "And I just wanted to apologize for snapping at you earlier. I was worried and upset. I mean, everything I said about my parents was true, but in their own neglecting way, they do care about me. They're just complete nitwits."

Danny nodded. "And I'm sorry for calling you a brat. I was just mad at you for blaming me."

"And I'm sorry for wishing all the ghosts out of the Ghost Zone and how they bent your spine in ways people have never seen," Timmy said.

"And I'm sorry for-" Danny stopped. "Wait, that was _you_?" Danny stood up, his eyes glowing green in anger.

Timmy also stood up, holding a baseball bat. "Back off, Spooky! I have the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick!"

They proceeded to tackle each other. The scene goes to Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, who are eating Victory Cake.

"It's so nice that Timmy's made a new friend," Wanda said. "Even if they're now trying to bend each other's spine in ways no one has ever seen."

"I know!" Cosmo said gleefully. "And think of all the other cool stuff that happened today! We fought ghosts twice, played superhero, saved all the fairies, Vlad has to go to the hospital for dog bites along side memory loss, and best of all, I finally got to use my arsenal of medieval weaponry!" He paused. "Oh, and I found a nickel."

Wanda kissed him on the cheek. "I'm glad you're happy. But there's only one problem with all this."

Cosmo handed a piece of cake to an excited Poof. "What's that?"

"I can't seem to shake off the feeling that we forgot something," Wanda replied.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Ghost Zone, we see Crocker floating around aimlessly.<p>

"Hmm," he said to himself. "Ghosts are everywhere. And if they're anything like Vlad, I could exploit their power!"

He began rubbing his hands together. "Forget fairies! I have a new obsession, and that obsession is **GHOSTS!**"

After that spaz, Crocker bumped into the Behemoth. It roared in his face, then ate him.

From within the monster's stomach, we hear Crocker say, "On second thought, I'll stick with what I'm good at. **FAIRY**_ (spaz)_** GOD **_(spaz) _**PARENTS**!"

The monster flew away, and we hear laughing off screen. The camera pans, revealing it to be Libra.

"I would help him," she said, speaking to the audience. "But he totally had this coming."

She flew away, still laughing.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Anything you found particularly funny? And what's your over-all impression of Libra? Remember, Read and Review!<strong>


End file.
